Summer Days
by Huette
Summary: On the last day of school, Tenten lost a bet to the infamous Hyuuga Neji, and was requested to spend the summer with the bastard himself. So what will happen these few weeks between them, alone? NejiTen. R&R!
1. Prologue

Hey, this is another fic, with NejiTen. Excuse all the mistakes and OOCness, cause I was in a hurry, but enjoy and R&R !

**DISCLAIMER** : I DON'T OWN NARUTO. ;D

* * *

There he stood, on his balcony, over looking the sea. Neji had invited Tenten here . . . but would she come? He wasn't to sure. Honestly, if he were in her situation, he probably would have said no. So many variables and odds were just . . . not in her favor. She would be alone with him for almost two weeks, sure they were friends but what if they fought? She wouldn't be able to go anywhere. Plus he had more than a slight tendency to be the biggest a** ever, could someone handle that for two weeks? And of course there was the whole, 'he could rape me factor we're completely alone'.

His mind boggled over all these variables, making him more and more nervous. He wouldn't do those things . . . Well . . . okay the a** thing he couldn't help but, he could be civil! With her anyways. And he wouldn't touch her if she didn't want to just . . . Neji bit his lower lip as he pondered. Why had he invited her? Well, obviously there was the bet thing . . . but, was he really willing to tell her his feelings? Honestly?! No . . . probably not. Unless it came up. Why should he ruin her shot at happiness? At being with someone who wasn't a total egotistical d**k? Not to mention smart a**.

Neji took a deep breath as he watched the coast, trying his hardest to calm down still.. when would she get here?! Well if she was coming . . .

* * *

Tenten looked down at the paper and then up at the large white arched gate and back down once more. Was this some type of trick? Chocolate brown eyes lifted from gazing at the paper and peered at the large house behind the gate, far behind with a beautiful pebble roadway leading to what seemed to be a garage. Leaning back and looking down the road she watched as her taxi drove off and grumbled lightly. This better not be the wrong place, Tenten was never good with directions and she was sure that high school drop out of a taxi cab driver wasn't very good either. She returned her composer and looked over at a small gray box with many numbered buttons and one large square one. She hovered her finger over the button and was debating wither to push it or call for another taxi before the sound echoed from the speaker above her, causing her heart to beat faster and her to jump.

**"Hello miss, may I help you?"** the voice seemed a bit old but she discarded the thought and returned to her sense's. **"umm yeah…uhh…is this the Hyuga summer house?"** she asked loudly into the speaker, holding down the button. **"My names Tenten and i-"**

In the middle of her sentence she was interrupted by the white gates suddenly opening all the way. **"We were expecting you Miss Tenten."** She smiled sheepishly before grabbing her two bag's both duffle and made her way down the long driveway towards the house itself. It was so massive form the outside she was sure she counted more window's then she had class's in a day. The house was huge and the fact that it was right next to the beach literally didn't help but make Tenten a bit jealous but in a good way, this was like those celebrity shows house's.

As she walked to the door it was open by a elderly man in his late sixty's who wore a suit much like the butlers in the movies do. He smiled and opened the door completely so Tenten could walk in, after she stopped gawking at the amazing sight of the inside of the house. **"Please come in"** she nodded doubly and continued into the house, looking around with an amazed smile.**"Wow this place is huge".** She felt her luggage be removed from her hands and watched as the man held them in his hands. **"My name is Haru, I am the house keeper for the Hyuga family"** he said with a joyful smile as he tightened his grip on her bags as to raise them higher from the ground. **"I shall put these in your room"** he said as he dismissed himself, leaving Tenten to herself as she looked around in the large entrance room where a dark oak staircase blended into the wall.

Thoughts race through her mind, but the most important and loudest where why was she even here? It wasn't like she 'liked' Neji Hyuga in that way, it was just a bet right? Hey if she won, which no doubt she would, he would leave her alone and she could graduate in peace and quiet and then return to china and help her family out somehow. Though part of herself felt as if she came for another reason, maybe because she really didn't have anything to do for the summer. . .maybe something else…no..nah no other reason. . .


	2. Chapter One

Hey, this is another fic, with NejiTen. Excuse all the mistakes and OOCness, cause I was in a hurry, but enjoy and R&R !

First actual chapter, since the other was kinda a prologue thing. xD

**DISCLAIMER** : I DON'T OWN NARUTO. ;D

* * *

Neji sighed as he kicked the bag really hard, making it thud against the wall. After he had taken his little break to make sure Tenten got here, since she was kinda direction retarded, so he had heard. The Hyuuga Male resumed his training. That was the main reason he came to this house every summer, so he could train in peace. Otherwise people bothered him and it was just...tedious and annoying. When he had time and felt lonely, he could just log onto im, it wasn't that big of a deal.

The brunette just stood there for a moment, his pure white eyes staring holes into the punching bag and frowning. He wasn't up on his game today, usually it made at least a dent into the wall, this time only an impression. His head turned slowly as he heard footsteps coming towards his training grounds. Hmm, so the housekeeper wanted him for something. ******"I told you I'm not hungry Haru."** he wrinkled his nose at the thought of stopping and picked the punching bag up again. It was time to return to practicing.

One, two, a little to the left, more force, that's it. Oh it's about to come off it's hinges? Let it, this bag was new anyways, it could take a beating. Neji continued to beat the crap outta it until he heard the door creak open. He stopped, about to throw the bag on the floor and looked behind him. Was he just imagining things? The young Hyuuga shook his head and sighed, he probably was alas. Maybe he needed a break? Relunctantly he walked away from the punching bag and took off his shirt. It was sweaty and starting to become very uncomfortable, especially since he was pretty OCD about his things. Taking a towel off the rack he wiped off the sweat, man he needed a shower.

Carefully he opened the door and stepped out, still holding the towel. Neji walked up the stairs, still drying off his very manly and amazing hair as he stopped. Oh....guess Tenten was here. ******"Took you long enough."** he said, trying his hardest to sound "pleasant" and completely ignoring the fact that him being shirtless could make her feel pretty awkward.

* * *

Spoiled rotten, the best word to describe how she thought of the entire Hyuga family right a this moment.

Sure Hinata didn't act spoiled but she was by far the black sheep of the family, not that it was a bad thing at all since the Hyuga family where known to be top of the line a** holes, and Hinata was anything but an a** hole. The girl was shy and timid, Tenten was surprise she wasn't afraid of her own shadow, then again living with a family like the hyuga's would probably take all the fear right out of your body. She noticed a few family pictures and took a few seconds to look at them. A young little Hinata smiled shyly standing in a cute little dress while a older Neji, around seven stood tall and straight looking at Tenten with a look of almost hate, she gave a lightly bitter face as if she had bitten into a lemon and continued to gaze around.

_****__"Took you long enough." _

Tenten spun on her heel's to see Neji standing at the top of the staircase. She wore a slightly surprise look from being lightly startled which seems to be happening a lot today and gave him a wave back. **"Hi"** a mental smack thrashed upon her thoughts as she began to critique herself. Hi? What the hell was that? It wasn't even really a word it was a shorten version of hello, now hello was a word, but then the conscious in her mind followed to where her eyes were trying there hardest not to stare at like most of the teenage girls do, or at least dream to look at, a shirtless Hyuga Neji.

There was no denying it, Neji Hyuga was hot.

Maybe hot was a understatement, he was dreamy, ever girl in school's perfect guy. He was cool, smart, athletic, strong, and independent not to mention popular. Even the middle school students down her street knew who he was. But it took much more then amazing look to impress tenten, it took more then a lot of money to woo her, and it took more then being an amazing athlete, although those things sure did help a lot. She took a steadying breath and tried her best to remain calm, or at least collect her broken thoughts. **"So umm…do you come here every summer?"** she asked turning back into her regular Tentenish ways…if that was even a word.

* * *

The male watched her eyes as she examined him. He knew all to well where she was looking, and to be honest he didn't mind. At least she wasn't like those creepy high schoolers that when he would run past them for training in the morning they would faint. Every. Single. Time. It was just annoying after a while. Although..when she started to make slightly funny faces, he was going to ask but decided against it. Maybe she was thinking? Probably having some internal battle about how Hinata and him could be related, and to be honest, though he loved his cousin dearly, he had no idea himself.

******"Yes..I do come here every summer."** he said as he held onto the banister. Letting his hand slide a little his feet followed his hands down the stairs, slowly but surely. ******"It's a nice place, especially since I'm alone most of the time."** Neji motioned to the big house with the hand that wasn't on the banister, looking around himself. ******"It's a good place to train, and to get my rest from all the people I would much rather avoid over the break."** he lowered his hand back to the side and started walking towards here again. ******"I hope it's to your liking, there are many rooms and many places you can explore and see."**

Neji stopped right in front of her. His white eyes staring at her, emotionless and almost cold, not only an inch away. He examined her now with his eyes. Her hair seemed soft, glinting a little in the lighting, her eyes were bright and curious, definitely different from him, and hmmm...she didn't have a bad figure. It's not like he didn't already know what she looked like, they had a couple of classes together, but he had never had this close of an inspection.

******"Would you like the grand tour?"** he bowed his head as if automatically then looked to her for a response. Well, what had she to loose? She was already here and unless she had something better to do, it would probably be good for her not to get lost.


End file.
